


say you'll be mine, kiss me under the fireworks

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Kim Jongin | Kai, Soft Park Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: disney in paris, in winter, with a proposal, a soft jongin and an even softer chanyeol.





	say you'll be mine, kiss me under the fireworks

chanyeol's in love. madly in love. there's no denying it, not when his boyfriend is sitting beside him, looking so soft and snuggly wrapped up in his winter gear. his tan beanie pushes his long fringe down into his eyes and even though chanyeol knows it annoys jongin, he finds it absolutely adorable. his boyfriend is absolutely adorable.

jongin sees chanyeol staring at him out of the corner of his eye so, without looking, he flicks the taller man's forehead. chanyeol whines at the pain, sending jongin a very ugly (cute) pout.

"you hurt me," he says.

"you were being creepy again," jongin says.

"i was just admiring you because i love you."

"the whole world doesn't need to know, though."

"yes they do. there are some girls over there that seem very desperate to get your attention."

chanyeol looks behind his boyfriend and glares subtly at the group of teenage girls who are giving the back of jongin's head a longing stare. jongin chuckles and cups chanyeol's cheek, turning his attention back to him.

"do i need to remind you that i'm gay and very much in love with you?" he asks.

"yes please," chanyeol replies. jongin rolls his eyes but leans in and quickly places a kiss on chanyeol's cold lips.

"i'm yours, remember? you don't have to worry," he says. chanyeol leans in for another kiss but instead gets a hand pushing him away.

"kiss me~" he whines.

"later," jongin says. seeing chanyeol pout again, he gives in a little and places his mitten-covered half on his boyfriend's thigh and scoots closer.

they're waiting for the nightly fireworks to begin at disney. it's their 6 year anniversary so chanyeol figured they should spend it somewhere special and drew them out to disneyland paris. only the best for the most amazing boyfriend, right?

\------

it's 9:20pm and chanyeol knows the fireworks are due to start in a few minutes. he notices how jongin has dozed off on his shoulder, typical jongin, so he prepares the special part of their evening. after quickly fixing jongin's scarf that was starting to slip off his shoulder, he digs around in his pocket until he finds the ring he hid earlier. about 6 months ago he decided that he's going to propose to jongin tonight. he figured 6 years of being in love equates to a good time to promise to spend the rest of their lives together. there is no way jongin is getting rid of him now. with the help of his and jongin's families, he picked out a ring he knows jongin will love and now all he has to do is hope his boyfriend will say yes. he really hopes he will.

\------

there's two minutes left now so chanyeol gently shakes jongin awake, grinning when the latter stares at him sleepily.

"don't want to miss the fireworks," he says. jongin mumbles in agreement and stretches, his jacket riding up to give chanyeol a nice view of his honey coloured skin. a shiver runs down jongin's spine at the cold weather so chanyeol grabs an extra blanket and wraps it around both of their shoulders. he has the ring in his left hand, in his pocket, and he takes jongin's with his other. he slides jongin's mitten off so he can lace their fingers together before holding both of their hands in his pocket.

"you okay?" jongin asks. chanyeol looks nervous, he doesn't get nervous a lot.

"excited for the fireworks." it's barely a lie, he's very excited. jongin smiles and lays his head on chanyeol's shoulder again.

\------

chanyeol's counting down now.

there are 30 seconds left.

he wants to propose just as the first firework goes off. he pulls his hand with the ring out of his pocket and takes a deep breath to try and calm himself.

15 seconds.

he knows he wants the proposal to be quiet, private, jongin would want it that way, so he doesn't move to get on one knee, he stays exactly where he is. jongin is looking at him in confusion of how much he's twitching.

5 seconds.

he holds the ring out for jongin to see and barely has enough time to say "will you marry me?" before the first firework lights up the night sky. his attention is captured for a second but jongin's remains on him, eyes wide and mouth open at the sight of the ring.

"chanyeol," he whispers.

"i love you, jongin," chanyeol says, "i've loved you for 6 years now and you're the only person i can imagine growing old with. i want you to be my husband, i want us to start a family and live long and happy lives together. will you marry me?"

jongin's eyes are glistening, that's all chanyeol can see as the sky glows different colours.

"yes," jongin whispers. "oh my god, yes, i'll marry you."

chanyeol slides the ring on jongin's finger and leans in to rub their noses together, all while grinning and crying like a maniac.

"i love you," he whispers.

"i love you, too," jongin replies. he cups chanyeol's cheeks and, hiding their mouths, places several kisses on chanyeol's lips. when he pulls away, he lifts chanyeol's arm onto his shoulders and snuggles into his side. the two watch the rest of the fireworks in silence, jongin spending most of the time admiring his ring.

——

once back at the hotel, chanyeol and jongin climb into the bathtub and chanyeol holds jongin against him, jongin's back pressed against his chest.

"so," chanyeol says, "did you like my proposal?"

"i really did," jongin replies.

"good." chanyeol runs his fingers through jongin's hair and presses a kiss on the side of his neck. "jongdae was going off and telling me how 'he's gonna think it's dumb' and 'he won't say yes, you idiot' so i was kind of worried about how you'd react."

"no, babe, it was absolutely perfect!" jongin turns around and holds chanyeol's head in his hands. "you know i don't like extravagant things that draw attention to myself so the way you did it was perfect. it was just between us and that's the way i wanted it to be. you made it private and special and i love you for that. thank you."

chanyeol smiles and leans in to kiss jongin again.

"i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispers.

"me too, baby, me too," jongin says. they kiss again then jongin cuddles up against chanyeol's chest. chanyeol runs his hands through jongin's hair, gently massaging his scalp at the same time, and jongin eventually falls asleep in his arms. chanyeol smiles fondly and presses a kiss on jongin's cheek, already imagining how perfect their wedding is going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hello people reading this! i have been on this website for a while now and haven't written anything yet but i wrote this on my wattpad account (check me out @/cuddlypcy if you want) and i really loved it so i thought i would post it here. i hope it's good and you all like it! thanks for reading!


End file.
